


Honor

by Useless_Lesbian_Snow_Weiss



Category: RWBY
Genre: F/F, FilthyWeebShit, KillerWeiss, Samurai!Weiss, samuraiAU, somber
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-30
Updated: 2018-01-30
Packaged: 2019-03-11 11:35:47
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,057
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13523424
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Useless_Lesbian_Snow_Weiss/pseuds/Useless_Lesbian_Snow_Weiss
Summary: Honor... what is honor? Where do you get it? How do you find it? Can you lose it? Do you know when you do and don't have it? Weiss may have been a samurai, but these questions always haunted her, though Ruby always helped her see more clearly... except when she couldn't anymore...Or perhaps she could?





	Honor

“Honor… what is honor?” 

Weiss kneeled before the tiny picture, the small wooden frame that now housed her love. Ruby looked so happy in that picture, her smile so genuine and fresh, much like the last time Weiss had seen her face, even then… even when it was, in fact, the last time.

She folded her hands in her lap, the decorative and intricate weaving of her armor clinked in response to her movement. Her helmet and mask sat beside her in the grass, her nodachi beside that. She sat silent and resolute, in ignorance, or perhaps defiance, of the army filling the river valley behind her. 

“I had it once… I think...” A single arrow stuck in the dirt of the little hill, the cherry blossom tree giving one of its petals in exchange. Weiss merely sighed. Another arrow, then another, it seemed the raiders had no respect for a funeral. Weiss lit a bit of incense, inhaling the deep aroma. 

“I think I lost it though… when I lost you… I can’t go back, but you know that…” Weiss chuckled, a small smile forming on her lips as she wiped a speck of dust from the glass frame before her, arrows landing in the dirt in response. 

“What do you think? You were always the wise one, always… always better…” Weiss opened her palms, gazing down at her blood-soaked hands, though they were clean at the moment she could see it all. “Do you think..? Think I could have it again? But why would I want it..? If I can’t have you...” A single tear fell from her face as dozens of arrows rained down around her, one planting itself deep in the trunk of the tree she shared space with, a single petal descended, landing square on the picture, obscuring Ruby’s face from Weiss’ view. Weiss moved to clear it, almost on instinct, though she paused, glancing down at her palm.

“I understand...” Weiss picked up her mask, placing it back on her face. She then donned her helm, the large metal horns pointing to the gods in sheer defiance. Her blade soon rose from the dirt, she turned to face the war band beneath her. The wind howled in answer, cherry blossoms wiped past the blue and white demon, her oni-faced mask mocking the invaders as her ivory hair flared out behind her like a storm cloud ready to loose the springs first squall. She brandished her blade as the sky began to darken with arrows, the tip finding purchase in the soft dirt. A single line was drawn. 

Weiss glanced to the sky from behind her mask. Soon the clouds of wooden-shafted, iron-tipped, death would rain down like droplets of as much water. She thought about standing idle, letting the rods of Izanami carry her to her sweet. Then her mind flashed back to the petal, a single petal. She inhaled deeply, her heel digging into the dirt. 

All was silent, the hill, the tree, the grave, even the arrows. A small puff of dirt as an armored warrior took off, headlong into battle. She charged down the hill, her sword level at her side.

The first few stood no chance, a hail of arrows missing its mark, she dodged like the wind, moved like water, struck like lightning. She rolled to the left to dodge a spear, bringing her nodachi down hard on a standard bearer, the blood spiraling out of the soul like fire, molten essence torn from the earth. She jumped up, bringing her heels down hard on the shaft of his spear, snapping the tool to splinters, he soon fell silent, a mighty blade sending him on. So did the swords-woman behind him, the archer next to her, the foot-soldiers in a group of ten behind him. 

Weiss cut a bloody swathe through the invading horde. She felt only peace as their knives and arrows pierced her armor, finding purchase in her skin. She could make no sounds of anguish or pain, the wooden mask preventing it, not that she would have. Another soldier dead, then another, crimson arcs flaring out from the ice-blue armor, a wind demon tearing through them like a tatsumaki through a rice field. Though silent in her craft, the same could not be said of her opponents, screams of pain and agony rang out across the valley. The clashing and gnashing of steel on steel as a single nodachi met and parried one hundred lesser blades. Soon the splashing of water met with it. Weiss feeling herself ankle deep in water, though it would not slow her as she cut her way through. She had been so immersed in the combat, she hadn’t noticed when firm land became river or vice versa.

“Surely that wound will end me,” she thought to herself as a katana found a stretch of her back unprotected, though it’s wielder would find nothing after. Despite Weiss wishing this, she kept on, more bodies falling to the side, splashing and dead into the river. Two more dead… three more… eight more… ten… thirty… A flourish of steel and iron, a spray of blood, a splash of white and blue armor on a sea of red.

Soon the world stopped, only one remained, a single demon having slain five scores. The only sounds in the valley where the ragged breaths of a wounded warrior. Crimson flowed freely from beneath blue and white. Both armor and flesh. Blue eyes stained with sweat and tears. White skin tarnished with an unwashable crimson. She looked around, no challengers remained. Soon her helmet joined the rest in the slow-moving waters of the red-stained river. White hair unfurling in the wind, blue eyes gazing up at a matching sky.

“I found it...” she whispered. 

Tales would spread of the valley. Of the rusted nodachi standing stalwart in the river-mud, flanked on all sides by a hundred and thirty graves. How a single warrior used her might to stop an entire invading force. How it marked the northern border of Shogun Taiyang’s territory. It would stand for decades, none willing to disturb it. Some say she was a demon, some, a hero… and some know the truth. About the princess buried on the hill, about the love the samurai lost… and what she had found…

“Honor.”

**Author's Note:**

> Long update sweeties. As some of you may know, my chapter fics are dead. Sorry about that but I just didn't enjoy being tied down, too flighty. I am picking my torch back up and flexing my writing muscles for you all once more, though I have to return to my roots of writing one-shots for both my own enjoyment and sanity. Hope you all understand, sorry to all the fans I let down with those being canned. Going to focus on what I like writing, which I have come to find out is Badass Killer Weiss... in whatever AU strikes my fancy that day. As far as this AU goes, feel strongly I will continue it, but not in a chapter by chapter type style, instead any scenario I want to continue will get snapshot stories written as individual oneshots, hope that makes sense XD, either way. As always, Much Love!


End file.
